Once Upon a Time
by KNDnumbuh007
Summary: Kuki and Wally never got along, in fact they're probably each other's worst nightmares. Somehow, in an after school accident, they both end up back in time. This isn't your usual time fic as they both learn a lesson of family, honor, and love.
1. Falling Through Time

**I'm finally back and I got this idea from Peter Pan… somehow… when you finish reading you'll just look up and just wonder how I even- It doesn't matter. The point is I'm back and I hope you enjoy! C:**

* * *

It's been known since Hendry middle school at age 13, Kuki Sanban and Wallabee Beetles were enemies. No one understood how you grew up with close knit friends since elementary school can suddenly disband in middle school. But one thing is for sure, Kuki Sanban made it obvious that her hatred for Wally will never falter since that day he accidently spit gum into her long hair.

Now being 16 and attending McClintock, nothing has changed, except for appearances of course. **(A/N: new visual is up on profile.)** Kuki made a small change by wearing her once overgrown green sweater to a now fitting sweater to push up the sleeves ever so slightly just below the elbows. With that she would wear a pale, mint green, just above the knee, flowy skirt with black leggings underneath. Then, finally, she'd let her re-grown long hair cascade down her back. In a way, her look was retro and that's just how she preferred it.

Wally on the other hand seemed like a completely different person then what he was. He grew a little bit, along with his hair so it was in his eyes a little. He wore a light orange tee shirt underneath an orange zip up with jeans that he rolled the bottom up a few times before ending with his white shoes that's been worn down, a few small holes, and extremely dirty. He even pierced his ear, rumor has it he did it himself!

Until high school, they're hatred was never deepened until grades really started to matter. Since Wally started trying, he's become top of the class and even was offered a scholarship to Harvard! This couldn't be worse for Kuki. She would always hold her better grades over his head but now she couldn't and just the fact that he didn't even care about Harvard made her nuts. While he was rocking away with his band, she was busting her butt as head cheer leading captain for that cheer scholarship.

Kuki today was early to class to plan out the tomorrow pep rally and who should go to the bottom of the pyramid since Becky sprained her arm and how many triple back flips can they fit in the song without injuries until someone pulled a chair right in front of her desk.

"Hey, princess," said Wally condescendingly. "What's the head cheerleader doing today?"

"I'm not in the mood Wallabee," Kuki said not even looking up from the paper she was so into. "I'm very busy and I don't need you to waste my time."

Wally scrunched his face at her. It bugged him that she wasn't going to call him "dung Beatle" or "crap breath". It wasn't that he liked it, on the contrary, but he just liked to see her frustrated. It reminded him that he was, and always be, better than her.

"What is this anyways?" Wally said as he snatched the paper quickly from her and held it away as he inspected it.

"Give it back, dung beetle!" Kuki exclaimed as she reached over her desk in haste.

"Is this a pyramid?" He snickered. "Are you seriously drawing it out?"

"I need to do the math for other things, too, Wallabee." Kuki said trying to keep calm.

"Like what?" Wally sneered. "Your bow to your head ratio? No bow will cover your big head."

Kuki snatched it back from his grasp. "It doesn't concern you. If you're so anxious to know what this piece of paper is about then you'll just have to wait for the pep rally."

"You're pushing it with 10 of those triple back flips," Wally added. "If you do the physics right then someone's going to fall flat on their face."

"I think I know my team more than you, Wallabee." Kuki scoffed.

"Try not being a bitch this time and listen to me." Wally warned. "You guys suck, I'm trying not to have you guys suck any more. As funny as it would be though."

"We don't suck!" Kuki said defensively. "Since I took over as squad leader, we've been at our best!"

"But you guys still suck," Wally said plainly. "Just a little less now."

"Whatever," Kuki huffed. "I bet you don't even know what a triple back flip is."

"It's a back flip... But three times you moron." Wally said wanting to smack this girl for being such an air- head.

Kuki glared at him as she grabbed her school supplies haphazardly and walked away. Wally just continued to stand by her desk as he repressed the urge to laugh. She came back with her head down.

"This is my desk..." She said quietly.

"Yeah, I bet it is." Wally said smugly just to make Kuki even madder than she is.

"Just get away crap breath." Kuki said as she shooed him away. It wasn't until Wally walked out of the room that he let his head back and laughed.

After school, Kuki went straight to the gymnasium for cheer practice. It was the last day before the pep rally tomorrow so everything had to be perfect. Even though Kuki was captain, she was always last to arrive. It wasn't that she could care less about practice, it's just it gave girls a head start if they were running late- or else there'd be punishment.

Once Kuki went in the locker room, it seemed only a minute before she came strolling out with a smile on her face and her pony tail bouncing around. "Hello, ladies!" Kuki gleefully greeted the rest of the squad.

"Hi, Kuki!" They all said in the same cheerful tone. To an outsider, the greet would've seemed weird- like they were all drones or something. But to them, it was completely normal.

Kuki opened her mouth to start practice until the squeak of doors and loud rustling was heard. Kuki turned her attention to the door and saw Wally and what seemed like his friends carrying their rock band equipment.

Before she stomped over to Wally, she called out to her bewildered squad. "Alright ladies, lets form a circle and stretch first!"

Kuki then stomped her way up to Wally, who was setting up the microphone. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing, princess?" Wally said as be plugged in the microphone.

"It's Kuki," said Kuki irritably. "I have the gym, so move.".

"Look, Cookie-"

"Kuki."

Wally just continued on, completely ignoring her. "The principal hired us as the live band for homecoming, so we get to practice here whenever we want." He looked up at her with a smug look on his face. Kuki looked like she just devoured a lemon in one bite.

After a minute of an intense stare down, Kuki yelled. "Principal Smelling!"

"You're wasting your breath!" Wally called out to her. "He's going to tell you the exact thing I told you."

Kuki ignored him as she kept on walking. Wally then trotted up to her and stepped with her in sync with his hands in his pockets.

"What are you doing?" Kuki asked with annoyance clear in her voice.

"I just want to see your face when he tells you I'm using the gym." Wally gloated.

"I'm cheer captain-" Kuki started until Wally cut her off.

"And I'm top of the class." Wally interjected. "If you think being leader of a sucky cheer team makes you better than everyone then you're going to be extremely disappointed."

"Let's just see what Principal Smelling says." Kuki said with just a tad bit of arrogance in her voice.

Kuki walked into the office and went straight to his desk, ignoring the calls of the secretary, which clearly showed this isn't her first time barging in. "Principal Smelling!" Kuki exclaimed.

Behind the desk was a short, older, plump man with a monocle over his right eye. He looked up with a frown on his face and asked in annoyance and arrogance lingering. "What is it this time, Kuki?"

"Principal Smelling," Kuki firmly. "Wallabee thinks he can have the gym."

"That's correct." Smelling said without faltering.

Kuki was flabbergasted. She didn't dare look at Wally because she knew, she could feel his eyes on her. She can hear his mocking "told you so!" in her head. Kuki tried to defend her right.

"But we need the gym for practice!" Kuki said defensively. "Tomorrow's the pep rally!"

"I'm well aware of that Miss Sanban," Smelling said firmly. "But homecoming is coming up in a week and I would also like the band to be ready by then."

Kuki slowly turned to Wally and saw his smug look on his face which she wanted to punch off. Kuki said through gritted teeth. "Then where are we supposed to practice?"

"Outside, like every other cheer team." Smelling said in a way that he didn't mean offensive but stung to Kuki or would for any other person.

"But we have to stay inside for safety reasons," Kuki defended. "The Bryce Sanders accidentally ran Becky down!"

Smelling took off his monocle and pressed the bridge of his nose to calm himself. He sighed. "Then split up the gym."

"But-" Kuki was going to continue until Smelling snapped. "You're splitting up the gym or else I'll cancel the practice! Do you understand Miss Sanban?"

Kuki shut her mouth quickly and nodded as Wally was biting his lip as hard as he could to prevent from laughing. Kuki and Wally silently walked out of the office and went to the gym. Once they stepped foot inside, Wally double over laughing.

Kuki angrily went up to the squad and said. "It looks like we're splitting the gym with the band."

There were groans, protests, and even yelling. Kuki clapped her hands twice to get their attention. "It's alright though because you wanna know why? We block out all distractions at pep rallies, why should this be different? This will help us be a better squad!"

Kuki heard Wally and his band snicker with a mutter from most likely Wally. "Good luck with that, princess..."

Kuki turned on the stereo and yelled. "We start after the 4th count of 3! Ready? Go!" They started their routine and with flips and basket tosses until Kuki paused the stereo.

"To finish the routine we're going to try 5 sets of triple back flips at each corner. That means a total of 20 and each girl does two. Just stay at the corner you land and time it perfectly because just a second off, hesitation can be dangerous." Kuki warned. Kuki was never really much of a leader, but if it really required her attention then she was willing to put in the effort.

There were whispers around and even looks of surprise from Wally's band. Kuki gave Wally a smirk and he just nodded back at her before she started the music, counted off, and worked on the finale.

It looked pretty good for a mediocre cheer team, but they still weren't quite in sync. They were almost done until- BAM. Tina Yorkman (numbuh 10) and Emily Schwartz collided. Kuki stopped the music quickly and went up to the girls.

"Are you two okay?" Kuki asked in worry.

"Yeah," Tina said rubbing her head. "Emily kicked me though..."

"Maybe if some of us had a sense of rhythm then this wouldn't happen..." Emily muttered as Tina glared at her.

Tina stood up and crossed her arms and walked up to Emily. "If some of us didn't have such a big butt, then gravity wouldn't pull you down so quick."

Kuki thought a punch was going to be thrown until Emily scoffed. "Please, you wish you had a butt than that saggy excuse."

Tina looked insulted and was about to say something else until Kuki intervened. "It happened, it's done! Let's take it from the top!"

Wally whistled. "Will the bitch fight happen in the pep rally?"

Kuki ignored him as they started the routine. It was then Wally's band started playing, blaring their music. Kuki clapped her hands and shouted to stop, but no one could hear her so only a few got the message.

Out of annoyance, Kuki went to the plugs and unplugged five at once, which was enough for Wally to stop.

"What the hell?" Wally said angrily as he jumped off the stage and snatched the wires out of her hands.

"We can't hear the stereo over your music." Kuki said.

"That's your problem." Wally said as he plugged them back in.

"We need to hear the music!"

"We need to practice!"

"Then just practice to our music!"

"You're music is not even close to our beat!"

"Then you're screwed!"

Kuki groaned loudly as she yelled. "Fine, we'll have it your way!"

When Kuki turned around, the girls were putting on their jackets and putting their stuff away. Kuki's face fell. "What're you girls doing?"

"Practice is over," said Tina. "I have a huge migraine and some of us have to be places."

"But we're not even remotely ready!" Kuki said.

"We we're able to do the flips in the end," Emily said. "That's all that really mattered."

Kuki couldn't really argue back, even she couldn't stay long after practice. She sighed and waved them off. "Alright, see you tomorrow."

As they were leaving, Kuki turned to Wally and he will swear on his life that Wally saw hell being released around Kuki. She stomped up to him and yelled. "Just one practice was all I needed and you sucked up my time!"

"Technically, that was all you," Wally said as he actually felt being a little scared of Kuki and maybe taunting her wouldn't be the best idea at the moment. "I told you that you can't do that many without someone getting hurt and I was right."

"We would've worked on it!" Kuki yelled. "Now because they think they were able to do it once they can do it again!"

"Tomorrow's pep rally is going to be exciting!" Wally said happily just slowly pulling Kuki's last string. Wally turned around to give thumbs up to his band and they replied with laughter and smiles.

Kuki finally just snapped. She yelled. "I hate you! You're a horrible person and I hope something as horrible as you happens!" Before storming out, she stomped her foot on his.

Wally yelled in pain as he grabbed his foot. One of his friends snickered and said. "Man, Wally, I've never seen a chick that mad before."

Wally shot him a look before hobbling off after her. When he caught up to her, he called out to her. "Hey, princess!"

Kuki spun around on her heel wanting to see him hobble. "It's not princess for the tenth time!"

"You wanna know why I call you princess?" Wally asked. "Cause you act like a spoiled princess all the time! You should know the world doesn't revolve around you."

"I know that, dung beetle." Kuki said calmly. "I just want what's best for my team."

Wally laughed. "This isn't about your damn team, it's about someone like me, suddenly coming and invading your space and you just don't like that do you?"

"Not when I have to know last minute." Kuki said irritably.

"Exactly!" Wally said incredulously. "We could've made something work but you just didn't want to."

This time Kuki laughed like she was the smarter one. "For someone really smart, you lack a lot of common sense. Do you honestly think I'd want to work with you? I can barely look at you without wanting to punch you! This was a disaster from the beginning."

Kuki started to walk toward the walk way to cross the street, Wally saw one of the after school activity busses start to make its way over and if she didn't notice then she would be flattened. Wally called out to her. "Hey, princess!"

She continued to ignore him since she was done talking to him and tired of arguing. Wally saw that she was too busy ignoring him and not paying any attention to the bus coming whatsoever. He quickly started to walk to her, and then when he saw she stepped into the pavement, he burst into a run.

"KUKI!" He shouted her name as loud as he could. It wasn't until he called her name, she stopped and turned around. But by then, Wally grabbed her and brought her tight into him for protection. After she realize what was happening, they both felt sharp pain and a darkness enveloped them as it felt like they were falling, falling through the darkness that seemed like it never ended.

* * *

**Even though it's almost 3,000 words I feel like I barely typed anything… don't forget to review and new visual on profile! Reviews make me update early! C;**


	2. Mistress and the Peasant

**Hi, I'm KNDnumbuh007 and I'm an awful updater. I should've updated last week but I didn't! Finally I have and I hope you all enjoy! C:**

* * *

The first thing that came to Kuki is that she defiantly did not want to move. She would know that after getting hit by a bus would mean immense pain. She slowly opened her eyes.

Instead of hospital scenery, like she expected, she saw an elegant wooden room. When she slowly moved, she expected pain, but again was wrong when she felt not even slightly sore. She felt rather comfortable actually. There were blood red silk sheets that wrapped around her body that nicely complimented the dark, wooden, elegant bed frame that had four posts at each corner of the bed that held up the top.

Kuki was bewildered. Everything was rather nice with the big room and the sunlight shining through the giant window off to the left of the room, but this wasn't the hospital or even the school. Kuki sat up to take the room in, everything was so elegant and even looked expensive. She wondered whose room it could possibly be.

"Good mornin', m'lady!" Said a chocolate skinned girl happily as she strolled in with a worn down cotton dress that seemed like rags put together underneath a clean, white, apron.

Kuki jumped slightly at the sudden intrusion. She couldn't be happier to see Abby. "Abby!"

Abby turned toward her with her long braid swishing. "Abigail is more suited for me, m'lady. Anything thing else would be too informal."

Too informal? Kuki has known Abby since their freshman year, calling her Abigail just seemed too weird. "Okay, Abigail, who's room is this anyways?"

Abby looked confused for a moment before giving a small chuckle. "Do not jest with me m'lady considering we have a very eventful day."

Kuki didn't get what the heck was going on, the clothes Abby was wearing were old, her language was dated, and something just didn't add up. When Kuki got out of bed, she suddenly felt cold when she realized- she was naked.

"Eep!" Kuki squealed as she tried to cover herself up with the blanket.

Abby replied pulling the drapes open some more. "Tis a cold morn. Odd for this time in September." When Abby saw Kuki wouldn't move, she pulled the sheets back all the way back. "Come on m'lady, we have to get ready."

Kuki hesitated a moment before she got up and followed Abby and put on the odd undergarments and even a corset really tight before putting on and elegant, long, forest green dress with long sleeves.

"Such a lovely maiden," Abby sighed. "Making all the bards swoon."

_"Yeah... Whatever that meant."_ Kuki thought. She turned towards Abby. "But you're very pretty, too!"

Abby gave a small smile. "M'lady is too kind to Abigail. I'm just a servant girl."

Kuki almost laughed, the Abby she knew was no one's servant. Or shy with herself. This one seemed a little bashful. "Just because you're a servant doesn't mean you aren't beautiful." Kuki said thoughtfully. "Can I see a mirror?"

Abby looked confused as she asked questionably. "A mirror...?"

Kuki almost groaned and asked if this was joke, but Kuki wasn't stupid. Just the way Abby seemed genuine about everything and not even faltering is what made Kuki confused. This was something different.

"A looking glass?" Kuki tried again.

Abby nodded and motioned towards the full length mirror that was next to the wooden amour. Kuki stood in front of it and gasped. The dress was absolutely beautiful and how it fitted on her was perfect. It hugged her just right so it was flattering and gave her the allusion of curves. Kuki snorted at the idea of her with curves. She had no chest, no stomach, or butt- she always called herself a human ruler.

"Come hither here," Abby said as she pulled out a stool with a green cushion. "thine hair must be brushed."

"It's alright, Abigail," Kuki waved Abby off. "I can brush my own hair."

"But last time thine had a fit when I did not..." Abby said a little annoyed.

"I did?" Kuki asked. She went and sat on the stood and took the brush out of Abby's hand. "It won't take long anyways."

Kuki brushed her hair with her side part and then set it down. "See? No problem." She smiled at Abby.

"You did not do thine hundred strokes as usual." Abby said confused. "And thine hair looks lopsided."

One hundred strokes? If Abby was talking about her, then it couldn't be right because Kuki never had that kind of patience. Abby must've seen a side part before, or at least hers. "It's a side part, you must've seen one before."

Abby shook her head and Kuki rolled her eyes. "This is a side part, it looks good."

Abby shrugged. "If thou say so m'lady. But let me add a few touches, thou have a very important day."

"And what am I doing?" Kuki asked as Abby brought some hair back for a small braid to rest on her long hair.

"Thou are meeting the Prince of England!" Abby exclaimed. "Is that not exciting?"

"Prince?" Kuki asked. "As in-?"

"Royality of course-" Abby said simply as Kuki choked a little. She was meeting a prince! "Many maidens these days are laced at age 14 but the royal family let you push it back for too long-"

"Wait, to marry?" Kuki asked. Abby nodded and continued talking. Kuki's mind was reeling. Marriage!? She was sixteen! What was this? Something defiantly wasn't right.

* * *

Wally blinked his eyes open and when he awoke, he regretted it. There was a sudden horrid smell that hit him and the scorching sun did not help.

"Hark! Wally," a voice said next to him. "Art thou alright?"

Wally turned and saw a light brown haired kid to which Wally didn't recognize right away without his cap and goggles. "Hoags!"

Hoagie looked confused then turned to his left then right. "The steed must've hit thou harder than I thought."

Wally assessed everything around him until he realized- he was laying in mud and horse dung. He sprang up and immediately regretted it because he had a sharp pain in his head. "What happened?"

"Thou were in the head by Faith." Hoagie said as he patted the horse.

"Cruddy horse..." Wally mumbled as he brushed the mud off his weird new clothes. Wally paused as he noticed, these weren't his clothes. This was a big, raggedy, puffy shirt with brown flimsy pants, and caked with dirt boots. "What happened to my clothes?"

"Aye, they are a little dirty," Hoagie said. "We will clean 'em in no time after work. Lord Uno is coming soon and we have the get the stables cleaned."

Wally didn't like the fact that Hoagie was avoiding the subject of his clothes and who was this Lord Uno? Why did the name seem familiar?

_"What kind of punishment is this?"_ Wally thought as he shoveled horse dung. His hands were sore and blistered and the sweat pouring down his face wasn't too great either.

When Hoagie looked up, he saw Abby walk his way. He straightened out his clothes and tried to wipe the dirt and sweat off as best as he could, which Wally noticed and raised an eyebrow.

"Good morrow, Hoagie," Abby said as she approached the two. "Working hard for Lord Uno?" Abby leaned on the worn wooden fence that separated the stables from the grassy side of the castle.

"Aye," Hoagie said with a smile. "And Wally here is slacking more than usual."

Abby snorted. "I did not think he can slack off even more."

Wally glared at the two. He didn't know what to do half the time, how was he expected to do a good job? Abby must've seen his glare because Abby chuckled. "Oh shush, boy, thou know we're jesting."

"How is the castle?" Hoagie asked.

"It is fine," Abby shrugged. "But the mistress seems unwell, she is acting odd."

"Lady Sanban?" Hoagie asked.

Wally's ears perked up at the sound of Kuki. So she was in this weird situation too? Wally stopped working and asked Abby while leaning on the shovel to support himself. "Is she in the castle?"

Abby gave him a weird look. "Of course she is, she must never go out unless escorted."

Oh, like he was supposed to know that... Wally had to find a way to get in without being caught. But how?

* * *

Kuki was astonished at the size of the castle. She swore that she was lost at least three times and if it wasn't for the servants, then she would still be lost.

One of the maids saw Kuki wondering around and wouldn't pay too much attention until she saw her hair. "Mistress, how come thine hair is not properly groomed?"

"It's fine," Kuki said. "I told Abby I'd brush it myself. She put in this braid though, see?"

"Oh, no, no, no," the plump maid tutted. "That will not do at all, that will not do for Lord Uno."

Before she knew it, the maid grabbed her hand and led her to her room where she sat Kuki down and redid her hair. There was a knock at the door.

"Kuki?" A voice Kuki knew well was at the door.

Kuki sprang up excitedly and went to the door as the maid huffed. She opened the door and saw her mother standing there. With all the weird things that happened, Kuki really wanted her mother the most, and now her she is!

"Mommy!" Kuki hugged her mother tightly. This woman smelled, looked, and even sounded like her mother. Maybe she can tell Kuki what was going on.

"Oh!" Genki said in shock at the sudden burst. "Kuki, what has gotten into you, child?"

"I'm just glad to see you!" Kuki said blithely. "What is going on?"

"I do believe Lord Uno will be arriving soon and you are not properly addressed." Genki said as she shooed the maid. "I will prepare her hair myself."

Once the maid bowed and left in a haste, Genki started to braid Kuki's hair. "I know we have been soft on you for marriage because thou said thou were not ready for marriage but girls thy age already have their babes on their laps! We do not want to force thou but we need thee to consider this next suitor please."

Kuki was stunned. Her own mother was going along with this! Kuki nodded and said. "Yes, mother." But Kuki knew what her answer would be once as that prince entered the castle. No.

Genki smiled. "I am glad you are considering. Before Lord Uno comes, thou must oversee thine servants as thou will not be a mistress no longer."

Kuki nodded slowly as she walked away from her mother and was guided by the plump servant to the kitchen (in which everyone noted her appearance by saying m'lady or mistress) to this door that led out to the garden which had various fruits, then further back was a lovely garden which seemed like it had every flower known to man and a pond in which you can see the fish swimming around.

Kuki kept on walking with the maid and pretended to oversee the servants but she simply couldn't pay attention to anyone as her mind was stirring with troubling thoughts of how did everything get to be like this?

* * *

Abby and Hoagie talked for a long time as Wally had to pick up some of the work Hoagie didn't do. A few times Wally said something to Hoagie but he was ignored. Wally finally had an idea as he flung a handful of dirt at Hoagie.

Abby tried to keep from laughing as Hoagie glared at Wally. Before Hoagie could say anything though, another stable boy came up to the trio. "The mistress is coming! Get to working!"

Abby turned to us and said. "Fare thee well!" As she quickly walked away back to the castle.

Hoagie grabbed the wheel barrel full of dung and carried it away leaving Wally with his wheel barrel and a few more piles of dung left. Wally groaned as he kept on shoveling. When Wally looked up as he saw an approaching figure.

He saw Kuki's breathtaking beauty. Her dress and her hair that had two braids at the crown of her hair on her left and right that joined together to make a big one down her back. Her skin was faire as snow but had light pink lips and cheeks for a natural, healthy, glow. On top of her head was a gold tiara that had only a single jewel showing- a large emerald. She was the loveliest thing since he wound up in this strange place. Maybe even ever.

His eyes narrowed as hers looked shocked.

"You!" He hissed.

* * *

**Am I the only one who feels like this chapter is short? I mean, it's 2000 words, and that's normal length, but it feels like 500! Please review! C:**


	3. the Night Sky

**I decided to sit my ass down and write this thing. Sorry I haven't been updating as much as I said I would, but here's another chapter so enjoy! C:**

* * *

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Kuki asked shocked he somehow ended up here too.

"I don't know," Wally huffed. "One minute I was saving your oblivious ass and then the next I'm here shoveling crap."

"M'lady," the servant woman came up to Kuki a little out of breath. "Do not hither far ahead. I'm not the youngin I used to be."

"I'm sorry." Kuki apologized.

"Come forth," the lady advised. "There are more servants to look after."

"Can I catch up with you?" Kuki asked. "I need a word with this peasant." Kuki smirked at Wally who gave Kuki a venomous look.

"I suppose." The lady said as she gave a sigh and walked on.

"Can you please tell me where the heck we are?" Kuki asked Wally quickly turning towards him.

"How am I supposed to know?" Wally asked. "The weird thing is that I see people that I know but when I talk to them, it's like they don't recognize me or they seem like a different person."

"Same here..." Kuki pondered. "Are you pulling a prank on me?"

"What?" Wally said incredulously. "I would never pull a prank on you... princess."

"Don't call me that!" Kuki exclaimed.

"That's what you're known here." Wally sneered.

"I don't like it..." Kuki huffed until she smiled devilishly. "But you're just a lowly commoner."

Wally scrunched up his face holding his tongue back from whatever would slip out. "Le'ts think rationally about this." Wally said calmly.

"Finally keeping calm for once..." Kuki mumbled.

"Last we saw each other, I tried to push you out of the way of the bus." Wally said.

"I don't think it worked because I felt a sharp pain before everything went black." Kuki added.

Wally, at first, thought Kuki was being snarky as usual but she was just making an observation, once again Wally held his tongue. He continued on a little irritably. "So did I. Maybe we both were hit at the same time and maybe, just maybe, led to simultaneous comas in which they are could be connected somehow-"

"And thus leading us here. Possibly back in time for whatever reason." Kuki finished.

"Exactly-" before Wally could mention another word, the servant lady called out to Kuki.

"Mistress! Thine presence is needed at the castle!"

Kuki groaned and turned to Wally. "We'll talk about it later. Meet me here at night."

"No," Wally nodded. "Too many people will see. You're not exactly allowed out without a chaperone so come around the back where we can't be seen."

"Alright." Kuki nodded before walking off.

When Kuki arrived at the castle, her mom quickly walked up to her. "We don't have much time. Prince Uno will be here shortly."

Why did Uno sound so familiar? It had to be something? Maybe the card game? That was probably it. Genki guided her through various rooms before arriving at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for someone to arrive through the gate.

A few minutes later, an elegant horse-drawn carriage appeared as trumpets blared. It was something out of movie, it was just so unreal and felt so… fake. Kuki raised an eyebrow at everything as the carriage door slowly opened.

Taking a step out into the sunlight, Kuki finally saw this prince everyone was talking about, and did her mouth drop. Back home, this was Nigel Uno- head of student council, and quarter back of the football team. That's where the name was so familiar!

Kuki and him were on friendly conditions, it's not like they were buddies though. Kuki had to hold herself back from waving and calling out his name excitedly hoping he'd recognize her. It seemed like the only person who did here was Wally… one of the last people she wanted to recognize her in this situation. She would just have to hope.

He went up to Genki first and bowed to her and said. "Your Grace." Then in an instant he was in front of Kuki, bending just slightly, grabbing Kuki's hand, and brushing his lips against the back of her hand. "Pleased to make your acquaintance, Princess."

Kuki blushed slightly at the contact. He looked up at her and she froze. What was a princess supposed to do? Wait. She wasn't a princess! But in this situation, she was- no matter how much she hated being called a princess.

Kuki noticed out of the corner of her eye her mom making some sort of motion. Kuki took her best guess and curtseyed towards him and said. "Pleasure." He stood up straight with a smile as both her and Genki took a large sigh of relief.

"Would you care for a tour, Lord Uno?" Genki asked.

"Aye, That would be fantastic." Nigel nodded as he walked with Kuki and Genki into the castle. Kuki kept on glancing at him every now and then to see if he would catch her eye and maybe notice her, but to no avail, it seemed like this would be the first time they met. Kuki gave a small sigh and she unenthusiastically toured the castle with Nigel.

After the tour ended, Genki turned to Nigel. "Come down whenever you which for supper, though not past dusk." When she walked away, Nigel turned towards Kuki.

"Shall I be seeing thine beautiful maiden at supper?" Nigel said with a smile.

Kuki blushed once more. Nigel was a handsome guy, and any girl would blush if the Nigel back home said more stuff like this. But the thing is, when he tried to flirt, he was awkward and stumbled over his words causing him not exactly to be a ladies' man.

"Yes you shall." Kuki said with a hint of annoyance. Of course he was going to see her, she wasn't about to miss dinner. Kuki turned around to walk away until Nigel stopped her.

"Even though I was given a tour of the castle, I have yet to see the garden."

Kuki turned back towards him waiting for Nigel to go on. "Will you accompany me to see the garden?"

Kuki almost said no, but listening to her mom on being a proper guest- well, she couldn't exactly be rude. She gave a smile that she has given many guys before a date that said "try and impress me" in a challenger sort of way. Kuki replied in an airy voice that was almost captivating. "That would be lovely."

Nigel and Kuki walked together to the dining room in silence. You would figure Nigel would have something to say about the evening, but remained quiet until they arrived at the room. The dining room was not enough of a word to describe how big the room was, it was more of a hall. One big table with what seemed like hundreds of chairs but yet only four guests crowded at one side of the elegant, wooden table.

Kani smiled at the two. "There are the lovers! Sit, supper is ready."

Kuki rolled her eyes. Lovers barely seemed like the fitted term for these two, she didn't even want to go to the garden with Nigel. When they sat down, Nigel suddenly had a voice and talked to Kuki's parents. Kuki started eating and was enveloped in her thoughts. What was Wally doing now? Hopefully he was miserable. But then again, so was she.

* * *

"Daydreamin' again? Yer are the worst stable boy on this land." Hoagie said as he kicked Wally's boot.

Wally slowly woke up from his nap and stood up. He stretched his back and his arms before asking Hoagie. "Can't a guy take a nap?"

Hoagie rolled his eyes. "Unless thee want me to tan yer hide then get working."

"This is awful." Wally whined.

"Aye," Hoagie agreed. "But we all have to work."

It wasn't that Hoagie liked to be that bossy, but if Wally didn't pick up on his work, then they wouldn't get their proper pay. Which would most likely mean Hoagie would have to do double the work. They both heard trumpet horns and turned immediately towards the source.

There, they saw men lined up with trumpets and a elegant carriage approaching the carriage. Hoagie dug his shovel into the dirt. "Lord Uno arrives."

"Lord Uno?" Wally turned towards the carriage and tried to get a glimpse. Then he saw Kuki and her mother walking out of the castle, but then to be hidden by the trumpeters. Wally saw the door open, but again, Lord Uno was hidden.

"No use mate," Wally huffed. "Can't see a thing."

Hoagie shrugged. "It does not matter anyway."

But on the way back in the castle, Wally saw the Prince and immediately recognize him. "That's Nigel! Nigel Uno!"

Hoagie turned to Wally sharply. "Thou should not use the Lord's name so casually here."

Wally ignored Hoagie's warning and continued thinking out loud. "Football boy a Prince, huh?"

Wally didn't hate Nigel, nor did he like him. Like many of the football jocks, he strutted around school in his jersey showing how he is the best. But what Wally liked about the guy was that he never bragged about it. He never bragged how he was the best on the team, or how he basically controlled the school since he was president of student council. He was bashful about it actually. He was a nice person actually. If he was in Nigel, yeah, he would strut around in his jersey too.

A hour later, Hoagie clapped Wally on the shoulder. "Dusk is approaching, it is time for supper."

"_About time too…" _Wally thought as his stomach made an inhumane sound. When Wally looked at Hoagie, they both laughed.

"It seems like thou need it." Hoagie said with a smile.

* * *

Night finally came and Kuki changed out of her emerald dress and changed into another emerald, silk, gown. What was with all the emerald? Pink was her favorite color but green was her second favorite. Kuki loved the feel of the gown, for the first time today, she didn't feel constricted.

Technically, she was supposed to be in bed, but that wasn't about to happen. She grabbed a lit candle by the bronze handle and slowly crept out of her room. The castle was eerie at night since everything was dark and only a few candles shown. Thanks to the tour she was forced to take, she had a better understanding of the castle. It was no problem finding the door that led out to the gardens, it was a problem getting past the kitchen for fear of a maid or cook staying past curfew.

When Kuki peeked inside to see if anyone was in the kitchen, she gave sigh of relief. She slowly proceeded in looking around until she ran into a giant flour pot that sat on the ground. Even though it didn't break or move, it made a considerable noise. Kuki bit her lip hard so she wouldn't yelp in pain. She swore under her breath before rushing out the door before someone would wake and find her.

She walked through the garden trying to see if she could remember properly how to get from the garden to the stables. As she made it further and further back in the garden, she came across a bunch of trees and a grotesque smell. Surely, she was nearby.

"Wallabee!" Kuki called softly. "Are you here?"

"Yeah," Wally said. "I've been here for awhile now."

"Sorry I'm late." Kuki said almost feeling bad for him.

"It doesn't matter," Wally shrugged. "I wasn't exactly sure what time since there's no clocks."

"So how was being a working peasant?" Kuki said a little condescendingly.

"How was being a princess- oh wait, it's nothing new to you." Wally snapped back.

Kuki was about to say something back but decided there was no point in arguing. He was the only one who seemed to recognize her, or at least pretended. Wally sat down on the ground with his back resting against a fallen tree.

"You can sit here, you know." Wally said eyeing her. "I don't bite."

Kuki stiffly walked up and sat down next to him. He noticed her stiffness. "Or you didn't have to-"

"Well, did you or not?" Kuki snapped.

"I'm just trying to make you comfortable." Wally said irritably.

He didn't say anything nasty, but this is the closest she's ever been near him unless they were glaring at each other. It made her feel uneasy being near someone like Wally. Kuki sighed trying to relax herself and assessed the situation.

"So you can honestly tell me this isn't some dumb prank?" Kuki asked looking at him. She never noticed before, but in the candle light, Wally was actually handsome. His jaw line was chiseled and his stubble reflected the candle light and it seemed as if his emerald eyes seemed to glow in the dark. It was weird, she'd seen him before but never this up close. What if she saw him this up close in the sunlight? What features would she discover on his face next?

"If it is," Wally said turning towards her. "Then I'm not part of it and the school is after us."

So that ruled out a possible prank. Where were they exactly then? Kuki brought her legs up and hugged them. "Look," Kuki said staring at the candle light. "I can't honestly believe this is all time travel."

"Then you think we're in the present?" Wally said amusingly as he suddenly sat up. "You think we're in 18th century or something?"

"I feel like maybe 15th." Kuki said in wonder looking around.

"Exactly, we had to somehow land here."

"Then how do you suppose we got here?" Kuki said angrily.

"I don't know." Wally shrugged.

"I can't believe this!" Kuki snapped. She sat up letting go her legs with a nasty glare directed at Wally. "I seem to be the only one who's interested in what's going on around here."

"Of course I care." Wally said getting a kick out of Kuki's sudden anger.

Kuki calmed down a little and just stared at him. He was the smarter one so of course he would think of a more rational theory, but Kuki couldn't wait for him to come up with another theory. "Time travel doesn't even exist," Kuki finally replied. "But it seems right. When we were hit by the bus, we somehow went back."

Wally looked up at the sky and hummed. "What now?"

"Well…" Kuki contemplated. "We figure a way to get back and make use of where we are."

"Which should be no problem for you." Wally said nonchalantly.

Kuki was about to insult him or something, but he seemed completely serious. It seemed like he wasn't trying to insult her, he was just bitter of where he ended up. Kuki for once nodded. "Yeah, while I'm over here being fed, you're working to the bone."

"Exactly." Wally said.

"But at least you don't have to avoid marriage." Kuki added.

"What?" Wally sat up quickly.

"I'm being forced to get married, Nigel Uno somehow is a prince and I might have to marry him."

"That's ridiculous!" Wally exclaimed.

"Exactly!" Kuki couldn't help but give a small smirk. "Looks like we're both trying to make it by."

Wally sighed and leaned back on the log and looked up back at the night sky. Kuki leaned back on the log and stared at the candle light again. Here she was with Wally and they weren't arguing, it was actually pretty relaxing.

"You know," Wally piped in suddenly. "Since there's no pollution or lack of, there are so many stars in the sky."

"What?" Kuki said not looking away from the light.

"The sky, look." Wally then grabbed Kuki's head and brought it up to force her to see the sky. It was amazing, a mixture of black, purple, and blue hues and each star sparkling the night sky. It was awe inspiring, simply breath taking. It seemed like nowadays you could only see an image like this in the far north or south, away from the city lights. But where they were from, the only constellation they could see was the big and small dipper.

"Wow…" breathed Kuki.

"Look, there's scorpius." Wally pointed out.

"And Pegasus." Kuki said pointed to another constellation.

"How do you know about constellations?" Wally asked recalling that she wasn't in his astrology class.

"Even though we barely can see stars where we were," Kuki explained. "I always found them fascinating."

Time went on as the two watched the stars together in silence. It seemed so peaceful and so serene that neither Kuki nor Wally wanted to move. But Wally finally spoke up, making Kuki remember that Wally was right next to her. "I should get back."

"Alright," Kuki said getting up and dusting off her dress. "Do you want the candle?"

"No," Wally shook his head. "The cottage is right there. I'll walk you back."

"It's fine," Kuki turned to walk away. "I have this candle."

"No, seriously," Wally said walking with her. "You might trip and burn everything down knowing you."

Kuki rolled her eyes. They were just having a nice, wonderful time until Wally had to be a jerk again. "I'm not klutzy."

"You're klutzy Kuki." Wally said plainly.

"I didn't ask for you to walk me back." Kuki said annoyed.

"I'm being a nice guy." Wally said offended by Kuki's statement.

"Do you even realize what you said?" Kuki said upset. "You're insulting me all the time!"

"I was not." Wally said defensively. "I was teasing you."

"That's not teasing," Kuki pointed out. "That's being a jerk."

"Whatever." Wally huffed. Wally was trying to be nice and she just shoved it back in his throat. Is this the thanks he gets? She could've been attacked by wolves for all he cares.

When they made it to the back door, Kuki turned and said. "Same thing tomorrow?"

Wally just looked at her. She acted like their argument was no big deal! I mean, it was a little one and maybe it wasn't a big deal but it bugged him a little that she dismissed something like that. He wanted her to think about how she reacted and apologized to his face and then he would feel like Mr. Right and she would just be downright wrong. Oh, how that scenario played in his head.

"Yeah sure, princess." He said as she ignored his insult.

Kuki grabbed the old handle of the door and turned around to face Wally once more. But Wally left before she could even say thank you.

* * *

**So right now, this relationship with Kuki and Wally is slowly building! Yes! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, I was going to reply to them individually but I thought it was a little late for doing that so hopefully I will update sooner and do that! Please review!**

**Also, I was thinking of changing the name (yet again...) to Time heals all wounds, but I wasn't too sure... let me know in your review!**


End file.
